


Self Esteem

by spiralicious



Series: Spring Erotic Challenge [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, Gen, Spring Erotic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ponders a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Esteem

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 19 "Soul," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. It was also part of the Spring Erotic Challenge. I would like to thank Kira for betaing.

Sebastian watched Agni attend to his duties and wondered what a soul like his would taste like. It was once so tainted and dirty, and now it seemed so disgustingly pure. Part of him hoped and wondered if something still dark lurked somewhere. Had he really changed or was it self-delusion? Was it truly devotion that drove Agni to serve and protect that… prince? Sebastian wanted to believe the man held darker motives, perhaps even hidden from himself. Even the demon was willing to admit that the prince was attractive on some level, once you got rid of that personality. He’d even started indulging in idle fantasies about the look of terror on Soma’s face as Agni showed him a darker side.

Sebastian sighed. It looked as though his fantasies would not come true anytime soon. At least not without help. He couldn’t help smirking as he made his way back to the kitchen to plot what it would take to turn a soul like Agni’s dark again. It would not be easy but it would be fun.


End file.
